


won't you lay hands on me

by gasmsinc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animalistic Behavior, Feral Behavior, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: “Jonny,” says Patrick, keeping his voice even. “Jonathan.”The sound of his voice makes Jonny blink, tension slipping. He whimpers, actually whimpers, looking lost and confused. It makes Patrick’s heart hurt, because he doesn’t have an answer to this.Jonny comes to him quickly, backing Patrick up until they’re against the wall. He stuffs his face into Patrick’s neck, licking at their mating mark, grinding his hips against Patrick’s. Jonny’s hard, whimpering into Patrick’s neck, shaking. Patrick strokes the back of Jonny’s head, trying to calm him while he takes in Jonny’s musk, feeling dizzy, but he recognizes Jonny’s behavior and change in scent for what it is now: rut.





	

Patrick has always loved the smell of Jonny, ever since he was thirteen and Jonny walked into that locker room somewhere in the middle of Canada, and for the first time in his life, Patrick had become aware of the fact that he had an _alpha_.

Jonny smells like a long burning fire, sharp and smokey. Sometimes Patrick thinks he can suffocate in it, from the way Jonny holds him down under the sheets and covers him in it, biting and nipping at the mating bite on his neck as he stuffs Patrick full of his knot. Patrick likes to pretend that he hates it, baring his teeth, biting and scratching at Jonny as he takes in lungfuls of air, inhaling Jonny’s scent and getting drunk off the smell of his alpha, but he loves it.

He knows Jonny’s scent; can spend hours lounging in Jonny’s clothes, or hidden under the sheets, denying the fact that he’s _nesting_ \--the point is, he _knows_ Jonny, and that’s why he’s a little bit alarmed when Jonny’s scent goes from a long, burning fire, to something muskier that Patrick can’t quite place. It’s not enough to make Patrick frightened, but it’s enough to make him feel anxious, a little thrown off.

It's not that Jonny really smells that different. The smoke and ash are still there, but they're dimmed by the new, musky scent. Patrick doesn't know what to make of the smell, but as it grows stronger over the days, it goes from being something confusing, to something that makes Patrick choke. Patrick feels a bit dizzy when he takes deep breaths, nose jammed into Jonny’s neck, feeling like he's on the verge of his heat.

If Jonny notices anything different about his scent, he doesn't mention it. Instead, he gets even more handsy than usual, pushing Patrick against walls and touching his hips, whining when Patrick pushes him away after he's had enough. Jonny’s always been handsy with Patrick, has always touched him when he can, but he's never pushed Patrick up against walls on the way to the rink before.

Patrick snaps and bares his teeth at that. They have a strict rule that Jonny doesn't get to alpha him around at work. _Why_ Jonny’s decided to break this rule _now_ is beyond Patrick, but he doesn't let Jonny get away with his behavior. He pushes Jonny away, often ignoring Jonny’s angry growl as he makes his way to the ice.

Jonny not only becomes more handsy, but he also becomes more territorial, baring his teeth when Artem gets too close to Patrick during practice. Artem backs off with an apology, and Patrick lets that go; there are just some boundaries alphas aren't supposed to cross when it comes to another alpha’s omega, but Patrick can't let it go when Jonny starts baring his teeth at people like Hoss and Seabs, who aren't even within a foot of Patrick.

Q dismisses Jonny from practice before Patrick can do anything. It sends an immediate ripple through the team because Jonny--the _captain_ \--hasn’t been sent off the ice since he was a rookie. The rookies stand around aghast, looking to Seabs and Duncs for clarification, who both look disappointed and agitated. The rookies then look to Patrick, who’s embarrassed by Jonny’s behavior, but he can’t give them any reassuring words, because Q promptly dismisses him too.

“Go fix that.”

Patrick’s too angry when he’s get back to the room to say anything other than, “Don’t talk to me until we get home.” Jonny, surprisingly, does as he’s told, jerkily taking off his equipment and changing into his street clothes, all the while smelling muskier than usual and radiating agitation.

Jonny just seems so unreasonably _angry_ that Patrick steals the keys to his stupid Tesla. He can’t have Jonny driving dangerously on the road, no matter how mad at Jonny he is. Jonny spends the entire ride home panting, mouth wide open like he’s taking in pheromones, face red and eyes dark. Patrick feels like he’s choking as he parks the car, Jonny’s scent too overwhelming. It’s making Patrick anxious, so unsure of this unfamiliar behavior that he doesn’t know what to do.

Jonny paces uncomfortably in the living room, nostrils flaring like a bull. It’s enough to make Patrick whimper. Jonny stops immediately, eyes on Patrick, tense. Patrick’s not--he’s not _afraid_ , but Jonny is so unlike himself at this moment that the confusion is causing a mess of hurt.

“Jonny,” says Patrick, keeping his voice even. “ _Jonathan_.”

The sound of his voice makes Jonny blink, tension slipping. He whimpers, actually _whimpers,_ looking lost and confused. It makes Patrick’s heart hurt, because he doesn’t have an answer to _this_.

Jonny comes to him quickly, backing Patrick up until they’re against the wall. He stuffs his face into Patrick’s neck, licking at their mating mark, grinding his hips against Patrick’s. Jonny’s hard, whimpering into Patrick’s neck, shaking. Patrick strokes the back of Jonny’s head, trying to calm him while he takes in Jonny’s musk, feeling dizzy, but he recognizes Jonny’s behavior and change in scent for what it is now: _rut_.

Jonny’s experiencing rut, something they’ve never been through together, but something Patrick’s vaguely aware of. Hartzy went through it the first week out of training camp before they were able to get him mated up with Trevor, and Patrick vaguely remembers reading about it somewhere in middle school health class. He doesn’t need a dissertation to figure out how to handle rut: it’s the same incoherent need to fuck as a heat.

“Jonny,” says Patrick, slipping his hands around Jonny’s waist to cup his ass, driving their hips together. Jonny whines, sinking his teeth into the mating mark, coming in his shorts like a teenager.

The orgasm momentarily soothes Jonny. He breathes heavily into Patrick’s throat, but his hips have stopped moving, no longer seeming as agitated. It gives Patrick a moment to breathe and sort out his thoughts. He tries to think of his own heats, and how Jonny handles him, but the memories are foggy. He knows that he’s never in his right mind, and that the need to be fucked and claimed overrides everything else. Heat changes his behaviors and his mentality and almost everything about him, which seems to be what Jonny’s rut is doing. He’s becoming a territorial, incoherent mess, and if Patrick’s heat makes him unusually submissive, then Jonny’s rut is going to make him unreasonably dominate.

The only way to fix this is with a marathon of sex. Patrick hadn't been feeling too particularly interested a few minutes ago, but his toes curl into the carpet at the thought of a few days off to get nailed repeatedly into the mattress, and actually being coherent enough to enjoy it.

“Okay big guy,” says Patrick, patting Jonny’s ass. “Why don't we take this upstairs?”

Jonny whines, pushing more of his weight into Patrick. Patrick’s starting to have a hard time breathing, with Jonny’s musk and weight pressing against his lungs. “Jonny, get _off_."

Jonny doesn't do as he's told. Instead he growls, snapping his teeth dangerously close to Patrick’s neck. If he bites Patrick, it won't be the sexy kind of bite.

Jonny is usually a very accommodating alpha, all things considered. He's a bit handsy and overbearing sometimes, but when Patrick tells him to back off or fuck off, Jonny listens, but right now, he seems determined to literally fuck Patrick into the wall. There's no point in trying to push him off, because Jonny’s a damn brick wall.

“Jonny,” Patrick tries again, baring his teeth, growling low, which only causes Jonny to pull his head back and show his own teeth, eyes red and canines elongated.

He's back to being agitated again. Patrick’s not afraid, but this sudden change of behavior in Jonny causes him to let out an involuntary whimper.

The noise snaps Jonny out of alpha mode. His eyes darken to their normal, warm brown, although his teeth stay out, but he does looks guilty, frightened, like he's confused and upset by the whimper. Patrick whimpers again, and Jonny lets out a low whine. He curls and uncurls his fingers, like he wants to touch Patrick but is afraid to.

Even the primal, rut stricken Jonny doesn't like to upset his omega.

“Hey, don't be like that,” says Patrick, reaching for Jonny. His dumb, heartbroken face always gets Patrick. “Come here.”

Jonny stares, still looking like someone killed his vegetable garden, whining low.

Patrick’s not very good at all the sweet talking that Jonny does. Words like _darling_ and _sweetheart_ don't roll off his tongue easily. Jonny’s supposed to be the one coercing him into sex, not the other way round.

Patrick pushes off from the wall, going to Jonny instead. He buries his face in Jonny’s neck, inhaling his musk, before he licks at his mating mark and takes hold of Jonny’s cock through his shorts, which has grown hard again, despite his mix of emotion.

Jonny’s breath quickens, moaning low in his throat. Patrick whines, kissing along Jonny’s jaw, trying to be as submissive as possible.

Jonny’s panting now, mouth open wide to take in the pheromones of Patrick’s arousal. His eyes have managed to darken impossibly, so dark now that Patrick has a hard time distinguishing between his pupil and his iris. Patrick smiles, biting Jonny’s jaw, squeezing Jonny’s dick again just to feel how hard and thick he is.

Jonny grunts, licking over his canines, trying to fuck into Patrick’s hand, but Patrick lets go, dragging a pathetic noise out of him. Patrick soothes Jonny with bites and kisses to his jaw, whining while he pushes his hands up under Jonny’s shirt. Jonny relinquishes the shirt easily, letting Patrick throw it off into a forgotten corner.

The smell of Jonny’s musk is stronger without the shirt. It sends Patrick into a slight dizzy spell, understanding now why alphas go so crazy for a bitch in heat. The smell is intoxicating, strong enough to make Patrick gasp, dick hard, feeling like he needs a knot up his ass even though he just went through his heat two weeks ago.

Patrick licks under Jonny’s chin, at his claiming mark, whining low and desperate like a little slut. It drives Jonny crazy, his nostrils flaring, trying to back Patrick up against the wall, but Patrick’s not a cheap, two dollar whore no matter how he acts sometimes; he deserves to be fucked within an inch of his life in their bed.

He shakes his head, growling, stepping away from Jonny and out of his reach. Jonny snaps his teeth in irritation, growling low in his throat, a warning, but Patrick ignores him. He licks his lips, opening his mouth wide to take in more of Jonny’s scent, before he makes a mad dash for it, going straight for the stairs.

It says a lot about their sex life, Patrick thinks idly, before he’s slammed full bodied into the wooden stairs, all breath leaving him as his stomach collides painfully with a stair, that this game of cat-and-mouse is their go-to foreplay.

Jonny presses him into the stairs uncomfortably, his entire weight forced down onto Patrick to keep him in place. He growls threateningly, snapping his teeth near Patrick’s ear, but Patrick pushes back against him, scrabbling at the wood and growling back, trying to buck Jonny off.

Jonny seems impossibly stronger while in rut, which could honestly just be the fact that Jonny’s _always_ this strong, but never actually uses it against Patrick when he’s in control of himself. Patrick doesn’t know whether to be armored or annoyed.

He tries bucking his hips, but Jonny is persistent, growling sharply, humping Patrick right there on the stairs like a mindless brute. Patrick doesn’t submit at the drop of a hat, but his arms feel like jell-o, and he’d rather not do this on the stairs.

It hurts, but he swallows his pride, collapsing down onto the stairs, arms underneath him, trying to lift his ass high, turning his head to expose his neck and his claim mark. He whines, feeling idiotic. He might be an omega, but he hates, _hates_ being forced to submit. He fights it at every chance he gets, shrugging off handsy alphas and societal norms.

He hates it, but this is something that Jonny needs right now, and just like Jonny always takes care of him during his heats, Patrick’s going to take care of Jonny during his rut.

He tilts his ass higher, nearly slipping on the stairs. He whines again, straining his throat to show his mark. He hears Jonny growl curiously, grinding his cock into the cleft of Patrick’s ass. Patrick moans, pushing back.

Jonny lets some weight off, leaning to the side to stuff his face into Patrick’s neck. He sniffs at the claim mark, hot air tickling Patrick’s skin, before he licks over it, lapping with his tongue. Patrick whimpers encouragingly, letting his body go lax. Jonny rumbles triumphantly at that, continuing his mad lapping, only stopping to sniff at his handwork before he starts again, covering Patrick’s mark in his scent.

It’s a little much in Patrick’s opinion, but Jonny’s at least stopped his mindless humping, and is no longer pressing all of his weight down into Patrick; he can breathe a little better now. He lets Jonny continue his inane licking until he grows tired of it, and curls his neck towards his shoulder, effectively blocking his neck from Jonny’s mouth. Jonny growls annoyedly, trying to shove his face back in there, but Patrick holds tight to his resolve. He whimpers, trying to make the noise sound as pathetic as possible.

Jonny immediately recoils, which is a low blow, Patrick knows, but it gives Patrick the ability to get out from underneath Jonny and crawl a few steps higher. Jonny is staring at him, that same lost, confused look on his face as earlier. He’s so endearing sometimes that Patrick can’t help but love him.

He crawls two steps higher, and Jonny follows.

He still looks confused and hurt by the noise, reaching out for Patrick, but Patrick alludes him, crawling higher and higher until he’s finally on the second floor. Jonny stays on his knees on the stairs, the hurt look disappearing as Patrick strips out of his shirt.

Jonny takes a deep breath. Patrick’s arousal has waned, but Jonny’s shift from worried alpha to predator stalking his prey has sent a new wave of want down Patrick’s spine. He gasps, licking his finger, before he rubs it over his nipple.

Jonny whines, pathetic.

Patrick grins, opening his mouth to take in the pheromones of Jonny’s rut. Jonny just smells so fucking good right now, smokey, radiating an alpha musk that makes Patrick contemplate actually turning over and presenting his ass for Jonny to take, like a cock hungry bitch in heat.

Patrick tugs at his shorts, taking his underwear with them until he’s splayed naked, cock jutting up towards his belly. Jonny whimpers, finally crawling the rest of the way up until he’s on his hands and knees on the second floor, shorts wet from where he’s come in his them again. Patrick growls, feeling that primal part of him grow annoyed at the waste of seed. That’s come that could have been inside of him, getting him fat with Jonny’s baby.

Patrick groans, showing his teeth. These are only thoughts he has while in heat. One day he’ll let Jonny fuck a baby into him, but not now. They have to finish their contracts out, and then Patrick will decide how many babies he’ll let Jonny put in him, but he’s annoyed that Jonny’s even inspiring such thoughts when he’s not heat-dumb.

Jonny opens his mouth wide, eyes pinpointed on Patrick’s dick, and then lower, to where he wants to fuck his cock in. He growls, a warning, which gives Patrick just enough time to turn quickly and scramble up. Jonny pounces, nearly getting him around the legs, but for once Patrick is happy that he’s smaller. He’s able to twist away, dashing to their bedroom.

This time he makes it to the bed before he’s shoved face down, taking the full force of Jonny’s weight. Jonny snaps his teeth near his ear, before he sinks them into Patrick’s shoulder, right where neck meets shoulder. Patrick cries out, growling back, struggling under Jonny, snapping his own teeth.

Jonny sinks his teeth in deeper, growling around the flesh in his mouth, scrabbling with his hands at Patrick’s hips, mounting him. Jonny humps against him, the dumb brute, whining his frustration into Patrick’s skin. Patrick groans, feeling himself getting wet, a reaction his body only has when he’s in heat or just on the right side of turned on.

Jonny’s musk is overpowering, already seeped into their sheets. Patrick whimpers at it, ripping the sheets as he pulls at them with his fist. He doesn’t want to--he doesn’t want to--

Patrick goes limp, collapsing onto the bed, mind drifting to that submissive part of him that he keeps shut down and locked away.

Jonny holds still for a few seconds longer, before he lets go of the flesh in his mouth, rumbling curiously before he licks at the bite mark he left behind, gentle.

Patrick whimpers, rocking his hips back and forth, feeling the drag of Jonny’s hard cock between the cleft of his ass. All he wants his Jonny’s cock inside of him.

Jonny pulls away. Patrick whimpers, reaching for him, but Jonny comes back quickly, naked this time. Patrick sighs contently, gasping when Jonny mounts him again, his hard dick spreading Patrick’s slick everywhere as he fucks against Patrick’s ass.

Patrick whines, thrusting back. He wants Jonny’s dick in his ass. Wants to be spread wide on it, feel it in the back of his throat, choke on the smell of Jonny’s rut as Jonny knots him. Jonny gets the message. He lines himself up, precome adding to the wetness of Patrick’s slick, before he pushes in, one fluid motion, ignoring Patrick’s pained whimper until he’s to the hilt.

Jonny gives Patrick a half second to adjust before he starts fucking in, sharp, heavy stabs of his hips, dick splitting Patrick in two. Patrick opens his mouth wide, feeling dizzy from the smell of rut, from Jonny’s cock, so fucking thick and perfect that it’s hard for Patrick to think. All he can do is let his chest fall to the bed, ass high in the air, letting Jonny use him like a bitch.

He’s Jonny’s bitch. Jonny’s hole to fuck and use.

Jonny makes a pained noise as he fucks into Patrick, nails scraping angry lines into Patrick’s hips, panting as he fucks and fucks and fucks, hips slamming into the fat of Patrick’s ass. He’s rougher than usual, taking and taking and just _taking_ , leaving Patrick helpless to do anything.

Patrick feels like he’s choking, suffocating on Jonny’s rut. He moans, fucking back, feeling his dick heavy between his legs. He reaches for it, freezing when Jonny growls, snapping his teeth dangerously. Patrick whimpers, curling his fingers into the sheets, refusing to touch himself because Jonny said no.

Jonny makes a low rumbling noise, pleased, lapping at the back of Patrick’s sweaty throat before he forces Patrick’s face to the side, nipping at his claim mark. Jonny’s hips slow, like he has all the time in the world, like Patrick isn’t desperate to get his come in his ass and a hypothetical baby in his womb.

“Jonny _please_ ,” Patrick begs, talking for the first time in nearly half an hour. “Please. _Please_.”

Jonny ignores him, hips only a grind. Patrick sobs. He wants Jonny’s knot, _needs_ it.

“Please,” Patrick tries again, growling in frustration when his begging does nothing more. He hates Jonny. He _hates_ him.

“Put your baby in me,” says Patrick, lifting up enough to grind back, knowing that at the center of Jonny’s rut is their inability to have children. Patrick has an IUD, the easiest option for him to not get pregnant, but the dumb animals inside of them don’t understand careers and waiting and family planning. Jonny understands that, but the dumb brute he’s turned into won’t. “Give me your baby, Jonny.”

Jonny whines, pained, shaking. Patrick laughs, feeling evil, but he’ll get what he wants. “Give it to me. Don’t you want to?” He can feel Jonny’s knot, large and wide, pressing against the sloppy give of his rim. “Give me all of your come until I’m full of it, until you’ve fucked your baby into me.”

Jonny breaks. He whines high in his throat, holding Patrick’s hips and grinding his knot in and in until Patrick’s rim gives. Patrick cries out, collapsing down, choking on the smell of Jonny’s rut, coming all over the sheets, mind going blank as Jonny grinds in, still whining high in his throat.

He holds Patrick down, sinking his teeth into Patrick’s shoulder, growling as he fucks and fucks, biting harder as he comes, painting Patrick’s insides with a flood of come that never seems to stop. Patrick sobs, feeling so full, filthy and wet, trapped under Jonny where he needs and wants to be, content with the thought that one day prodding Jonny into knotting him will result in a baby.

Jonny collapses on top of him. Patrick lets out a huff, allowing it for a long moment before he starts to growl, snapping his teeth and pushing at Jonny. “Get off, you dumb brute,” he complains, feeling some of Jonny’s come leak out past his knot. He feels dirty and gross, but in the best way.

Jonny whimpers, rolling over onto his side, taking Patrick with him. It’s still uncomfortable like this, but it’s better than being pushed into the bed. Jonny kisses the back of his head, before he starts up his inane licking again, soothing the bite on Patrick’s shoulder before he starts on Patrick’s claim mark.

Patrick rolls his eyes, settling in the for the long run.


End file.
